


The Veela's Bondmate

by Terahlyanwe



Series: Unlikely Universes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parody, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, bondmate, crack!fic, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terahlyanwe/pseuds/Terahlyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Veela soulmate fic with an independent Harry, who's already in love, and quite frankly doesn't need the kind of emotional "healing" that "his" Veela is trying to force on him. He's not broken, and he wishes that the bloody veela would bugger off already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Veela's Bondmate

Narcissa was leaning against the doorframe, an adoring look on her face as she regarded her son, preening in the full-wall mirror on one side of his bedroom.

"I look so fine!"

"Your mate won't be able to resist." she agreed.

"My strength will protect him."

"Everyone needs a protector." she seconded.

"He puts up such a strong act in his Auror career, but I can tell he's hurting underneath. I can offer him healing."

"And he will be fortunate to have such a loving mate." Narcissa cooed.

Draco spun on his heel, watching his wings flutter, and flare, and then settle back under his skin. The allure faded, withdrawing, till he appeared normal: ravishing, delectable, and delightful, yes, but still like a normal wizard. He strode out the door, draping a cloak around his bare shoulders and dropped a kiss on his mother's cheek as he went.

"I will return with my bondmate!" he called over his shoulder. Narcissa smiled, and fluttered her fingers at him in farewell.

* * *

 

Harry Potter, youngest Chief Auror in history, was demonstrating an intricate spell chain to the batch of third year trainees. 

"Now half of these are silent, and the other half are verbal, and they all link up to be especially effective with one another. The beauty of this is, that even if they get a shield charm up, some of them are area-effect spells, so be sure your protective charms are activated before you...mpppfffph!"

Harry whirled and cast a shield charm of his own, bouncing his invisible assailant off of him and to the other side of the room. A muffled moan could be heard, then the tips of two, shiny, leather boots peeked out from underneath an invisibility cloak. 

"Come out and drop your wand." Harry ordered, the trainees practically swooning at the opportunity to see The Harry Potter in action. A moment later, the invisibility cloak slid off the figure of a shirtless Draco Malfoy, rubbing the side of his head where a knot was quickly forming.

"Well that wasn't exactly how I planned it." Draco muttered, but quickly regained his alomb and straightened up, striking a regal pose, wings unfolding from his back and spreading out behind him. 

"Harry Potter. My magic has quested and searched the world for a mate, and it has settled on you." he said grandly, allure out in full force. "But do not concern yourself with your feelings of unworthiness: I need you as much as you need me." he leaned forward, passionately, eyes glimmering with his view of the future. "You need a guardian: I need someone to protect. You need a Healer: I need to take you under my wings to bind the wounds of your heart. You need someone who will always be there: I need to have someone who needs me. You need a lover: I need a mate. In short, we are perfectly matched. Come, let me enfold you in my wings and bear you away in my arms."

Harry Potter blinked. Twice.

"Er, Malfoy," he started, but Draco was already in front of him, a finger across Harry's lips.

"Shhhhh," he crooned, voice taking on angelic, soothing properties. "Sleep, and when you awake, we will be bonded for eternity."

Harry jerked away, eyes narrowing. "Now see here, I don't need guardian, healer, or a lover. I protect myself, I go to Saint Mungo's for healing, and I'm married." 

Draco appeared nonplussed. "You try to appear so strong, but underneath, you're bleeding. You've never had time or the emotional security to heal from the wounds of your childhood and the war. I've contributed to that, I know I have..." Draco looked away, the picture of penitent shame, "but now I'm here to make it right. It's fitting that the first person in the Wizarding World to harm you now be the one to make it right."

"Actually, Voldemort was the first one to harm me. Or if we're going off cause and effect, Pettigrew was." Harry corrected him. "And I have healed. I spent a few years in therapy and I'm doing fantastically now."

Draco's face became the picture of abject sympathy. "But I know that the Healers were blinded by your fame; wouldn't allow your problems to be truly discussed, for fear that they'd destroy the Healers' image of you. You must still be devastated by that."

"Well, the first Healer was sort of like that, but I never really felt comfortable talking to Dennis Creevey in that capacity, anyway. Mathilda Hathkirk was a far better option, and a highly competent one, too. In any case, Dennis promised he'd never be so blinded again after Hermione hexed him."

Draco heaved a sigh. "And your marriage...your disastrous, failing marriage. It's all right to get divorced; it isn't a moral failing. I have already forgiven you for marrying someone so utterly unright for you."

Harry had lost his patience. "Hermione is the love of my life!" he shouted, voice somehow simultaneously deafening while still being low and threatening. "She's a rock; utterly supportive of me, and keeps me on my toes. I adore her!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco shook his head. "You are so determined to put up this brave facade that you've almost convinced yourself that you are happy."

"I am happy!" Harry flinched away from Draco's hand which was attempting to caress his cheek.

"See?" Draco sighed, "You're so broken that you shy away from my touch. You need me."

"I was shying away from your touch because you look like you're two seconds away from trying to throw me down here on the floor and shag me, not because I'm broken. Bugger off." Harry scowled impressively and stalked away. 

"You can't go! I'll...I'll die without your bond!" Draco begged, hands outstretched. "A Veela can only choose once!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and regarded his third year trainee bunch. Half were crying, hanging on Draco's every word, hands raised supplicantly for Harry to accept Draco's suit. The other half, the ones who were apparently immune to the allure, looked decidedly unimpressed. A few were vomiting in a corner from the saccharine sweetness of Draco's statements. 

"Roberts!" Harry barked out, causing one of the latter half to pop to attention.

"Sir!"

"Your mother is a Veela, what do you say?"

"Veela are free to choose whomever they want, and often have several bonded mates at once, Sir!"

"And is there a spell to break the bond?"

"Sir, yes, sir! It's Amor Ariditatem, to be cast in a circular motion around Veela and bondmate!"

Draco looked horrified. "No, please...you're condemning me to a slow and painful death!"

"Roberts?"

"Sir, false, sir!"

"Amor Ariditatem. Thank you, Roberts."

Draco was weeping now, his allure fading, wings retracting into his skin. "You've killed me."

"I have not, you big baby. Bugger off."

"No!" Draco wept harder, "I'm going to die."

"From what, exactly? We know now that the bond breaking won't kill you."

"My mother really wants grandkids!" Draco sank to the floor, sobbing and unresisting even as Harry tapped Draco's cloak, incanting "Portus". The despondent Veela was portkeyed away, back to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
